superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Super Why! has produced many episodes in the series. Including over 60 episodes in season 1, and almost 20 episodes in season 2 this very year! All together the series has had a total of 80 episodes. This page is the linking page leading you to every single page about every episode. Where you will find out trivia, goofs, quotes, information, gallery, and so much more. All episodes feature alphapig (Except Dr. Dolittle) and superwhy to the rescue. Most have Princess presto, and few have wonder red. Episode Guide Season 1 #The 3 Little Pigs: Jill keeps knocking down Pig's towers and he wants her to stop #Hansel and Gretel: Red eats one of Peter's peppers without asking first and he gets angry #Humpty Dumpty: Poor Pig climbed to the very top of his slide but is too scared to come down! #Jack and the Beanstalk: Joy is having a very big tantrum! #The Tortoise and the Hare: Red and Princess Pea can't agree on how fast to run #Goldilocks and the 3 Bears: Whyatt accidentally messes up Jack's room and gets him angry at him #The Boy Who Cried Wolf: Whyatt hears Joy speak for the first time and nobody believes him #Rapunzel: Princess Pea's kitten got stuck in a tree! #The Ugly Duckling: Princess Pea's twirls fall flat and a rectical is just days away #The Elves and the Shoemaker: Whyatt has a secret admirer but has no idea just who it is! #Little Miss Muffet: Poor Red wants to keep playing with Little Boy Blue but he keeps running away from her #Cinderella: Red worries about fitting in at Princess Pea's Princess Party #The Ant and the Grasshopper: Pig is starving when he goes to a picnic and didn't plan ahead of time! #The Little Red Hen: Red asks her friends for help when she needs to pick apples but they keep refusing #The Frog Prince: Princess Pea and Spider both want to play seperate games and can't agree on anything #The Princess and the Pea: Princess Pea's Princess Competition is coming up! #Little Red Riding Hood (episode): Wolfy won't stop tricking Pig and he's getting frustrated by it #Tom Thumb: Pig is ready for adventures but his older brothers keep telling him he is too young #Little Bo Peep: Whyatt is searching for the families pet, Mr. Lizard #The Emperor's New Clothes: Pig feels silly when he has to wear a bucket on his head to play Jill's game #The 12 Dancing Princesses: Whyatt's family is keeping a secret from him #The 3 Billy Goats Gruff: Grandma won't let Red into the kitchen for her favorite Red Velvet Cake #Thumbelina: Pig's beloved stuffed Hippo goes missing! #Goldilocks and the 3 Bears: The Mystery: Jack blames Whyatt for his broken guitar strings #Beauty and the Beast: Princess Pea can't figure out why Wolfy is so angry during their playdate #Rumpelstiltskin: Princess Pea's father is busy, busy, busy, and has no time to help her tie her skates #Tiddalick the Frog: Whyatt's mother tells Whyatt he's wasting water and its a serious problem #Sleeping Beauty: Princess Pea wants to play Tea Party while the 3 little pigs want to pretend to be Pirates. #The Foolish Wishes Whyatt gets to pick a toy at the Toy Store but has so many choices! #The Goose and the Golden Eggs: Red will not let anybody else try any of her delicious apples #The Magic Porridge Pot: Pig's robot toy is out of control! #Pinocchio: Whyatt told a lie and feels bad... #Momotaro the Peach Boy: The 3 little pigs want to build a clubhouse but all they do is argue #The Gingerbread Boy: Pig can't figure out why Poppa Pig keeps telling him to slow down as he runs around #The Ghost Who Was Afraid of Halloween: Pig is too frightened to go trick or treating with his friends #The Stars in The Sky: Princess Pea wants to play on a Rainbow but her mother keeps telling her she cant #The 3 Feathers: The 3 pigs are building a train set but Pig keeps having a negative attitude #Twas The Night Before Christmas: Whyatt has an important question for Santa #The Little Mermaid: Pig feels different then his friends and it makes him feel very sad #Juan Bobo and The Pig: Red is very confused when she thought she heard Grandma ask for "pizza paper" #Snow White: Princess Pea gets a tummy ache and Goldilocks offers her popcorn. #The Rolling Rice Cakes: Red drops her basket and when she takes it from Wolfy he gets really sad... #Peter Rabbit: Red is in search of something perfect to show her grandma how much she cares about her #The Boy Who Drew Cats: Jack gets sick and Whyatt wants to draw him the perfect picture #Aladdin: Princess Pea wants a playhouse but when she waves her wand nothing happens! #George and the Dragon: The Giant steps on Pig's toy and he's too scared to ask for it back. #The Swiss Family Robinson: Little Boy Blue is stuck on a little island in Storybook Pond and needs help! #The 3 Little Pigs: Return of the Wolf: Pig and his brothers try to build a picnic table but it keeps going wrong #Alice in Wonderland: Princess Pea is late for Sleeping Beauty's party and misses all of the fun! #Dr. Dolittle: Red's adorable puppy keeps wimpering and whining but she doesn't know what to do #Muddled up Fairytales: Whyatt is bored and has no idea what to do when everybody else is too busy! #Hansel and Gretel: A Healthy Adventure: Everyone enjoys a picnic except for Red who is too tired to play #Cinderella: The Prince's Side of the Story: Red and Little Boy Blue play music together when he vanishes! #The Prince and The Pauper: Whyatt and Princess Pea both are unhappy in their own homes #The Ugly Ducking: Becoming a Swan: Pig is suddenly too big for his bed and sneakers, whats going on? #The Nutcracker: Sleeping Beauty is very grumpy and Princess Pea has no clue what to do about it #The Comic Book: Attack of the Eraser: Wolfy keeps erasing the score during a game of kickball #The Story of The Tooth Fairy: Whyatt wonders if he can tell the Tooth Fairy that he wants to keep his tooth #The Cookbook: Whyatt wants to bake Joy a special cake but doesn't know how! #The Big Game: Whyatt wants to play baseball better but keeps missing the ball #The Beach Day Mystery: Whyatt and his friends find a clue to a Hidden Treasure #The Swan Maiden: To keep their playdate from ending, Red keeps hiding Little Boy Blue's horn #The City Mouse and The Country Mouse: Whyatt is sad because Jack is leaving for College #King Midas: Pig has a toy car but wants a lot more! #The Story of Mother Goose: Red is writing a song but can't think of the proper words Season 2 #Woofster Finds A Home: Whyatt encounters a puppy at the dog fair and he needs to know where he can find a home for a puppy. But he don't know how #Webby in Bathland: Red washes her hands but keeps being told they are not clean #Bedtime for Bear: Joy is afraid of the dark! #Molly's Dance Show: Princess Pea is too scared to perform in a dance recital #King Eddie Who Loved Spaghetti: At Dinner Whyatt's mom and dad explain how unhealthy his food is #Naila and the Magic Map: Pig and friends play with what looks to be an egyptian map they don't know how to read words #Jasper's Cowboy Wish: Whyatt and his friends play cowboy but Pig doesn't know how to #Baby Dino's Big Discovery: While playing Dinosaurs Whyatt can't determine what his dinosaur is #Princess Gwennie Saves The Day: Red has trouble deciding on a role for a play #The Great Robot Race: Whyatt and Puppy want to win a race but great trouble prevents them #The Adventures of Math-A-Million: Pig has problems during Math Class #Monty's Adventures in Music Town: In School Band Red does not know what instrument to play #Zora's Art Adventure: Pig doesn't know what to paint in Art Class #Around the World Adventure: While learning Geography Whyatt meets an older girl from a different land #Galileo's Space Adventure: Princess Pea uses a flashlight while the group learns about Space season 3 The Story Of The Supers Readers The Alphabets Sad day The Silly word play The rhyming carnival The Mixed Up Story Roxie's missing music book The Banana mystery The underwater lost treasure The Cowgirl Mystery The Unhappy Puppy The pup-o-thon Where's Woofster? Super Puppy saves the day Monster Munch Landon's Circus Adventure The Three Bears Goes Camping Mathias book of why Attack of more man Tiden the Caterpillar Oh Chanukah, oh Chanukah The sheep was lost little bo peep Woofster and the pet rack Category:Series Category:Lists Category:Episodes